The Three Powers
by Shadowgirl1
Summary: *complete* The adventure continues as three girls are transported to Middle-Earth...
1. There and back again

Disclaimer: No I don't own Lord of the Rings and I don't plan to use this story for profit.  If that does happen I am sure the great J.R.R. Tolkien will rise from his grave and make sure that my muses somehow turn against me.  Also, this is a sequel to the story 'A Fellowship of Three', read it if you haven't before.  However, you really can get the gist of what happened by just reading this story.          

Over time the minds of humans and mortal creatures are said to be enriched by knowledge due to experience.  For three girls this fact held true when they stumbled into Middle-Earth.  Little did they know that the forces that be were not yet through with them…

            Nearly a year had passed since Alex, Kristi, and Sarah were in Middle-Earth but the experience was still etched in their minds as a reminder that there were limits beyond reality.  The first time they set foot in a realm that was not their own, it was but a test of the powers.  It was a test to gauge their reaction to an experience the rational minded denizens of Earth were not accustomed to experiencing.  Time had passed so that they could mull over their adventure and the power that friendship represented, as they each walked their own paths toward adulthood.

            They were all 18 now; with the exception of Alex who turned 19 at the end of April.  Kristi still had to wait until the end of August whilst Sarah had to wait until the end of September.  But in the long run physical age mattered not, for in their minds they were mature beyond their years.  The mind has the capability to learn beyond that which society governs and the soul is an entity that has existed for centuries and centuries past.  After their high school graduation they each came at a crossroads.  Alex continued working at Tom Horton's, taking a break from the student world we all have been accustomed to.  She was set on earning money for college and starting the next fall with the intent to be an English major.  Kristi started at the local University at Buffalo, commuting her way from home to classes.  She took on a job at a library and was intending to be an English major.  Sarah was the adventurous one going to Pittsburgh University in a nearby state and dorming.  Taking on a job at a campus library she lived the life of a college student.  The girls kept in touch and when opportunity presented itself they gathered to enjoy one another's company, their former adventure always at the back of their minds.  They should have known that an adventure such as the one they were on did not simply fade into memory.  They should have known that their task was not yet done and there were still eyes upon them.  They should have known…but deep down they did know.  

            It was springtime, a time of renewal, of rejuvenation of things that had been hibernating.  It was as if life had been biding its time to revive once more, surprising the world with its strength and beauty.  The breeze drifted lazily blowing the scent of lilac to the nose of one who had their eyes closed, basking in a shadow of coolness.  Kristi opened her eyes slowly and smiled at the lilac bushes of the neighbors.  Placing an old book in the middle seat of her car she started her car…after successfully starting it on the third try she headed to pick up Sarah.

            Sarah turned to the window as a breeze caused the curtains to sway in a lazy kind of dance.  Smiling slightly, she started to hum the 'Camelot' song from Monty Python and the Holy Grail'.  Why that dance popped into her head she couldn't say…but this was considered relatively normal.  Glancing out the window again she noticed a silver car pull into the driveway and after yelling bye to her parents went out to greet the driver.

            "Greetings Sarah," Kristi said as she got in the car.

            "Greetings," Sarah said.  "How dost thou fare this afternoon?"

            Grinning, "I fare quite well and yourself?"

            "The same," Sarah said.  Looking to the book, "what's that?"

            Glancing to it as she drove, "oh that's just something I thought you and Alex might like to see.  I'll show you once we get to her house."

            Alex was standing on her back porch, with her eyes closed, basking in the warmth of the sun.  A breeze caused the wind chimes to clang together, in euphony with the birds chirping at a nearby tree.  Opening her eyes slowly she turned her head to see a car pulling into the driveway and grinned looking down from the porch.

            Sarah waved, "hey Alex."

            Kristi grinned upward, "ahoy there."

            Alex leaned on the porch looking almost as a Juliet seeking her Romeo.  "Hey there, all set to watch Lord of the Rings on DVD?"

            "But of course," Sarah said as she climbed the stairs with Kristi.  "As long as we watch and don't participate."

            Alex laughed looking to Kristi and raised an eyebrow.  "What book is that?"

            "A book the library got as a gift.  But since it was too old to put on the shelves I volunteered to take it home with me," Kristi said holding it in her hand.

            "Well, what's in it?" Sarah asked.  

            Kristi set it on the table, "some pretty nifty stuff.  It has maps of Middle-Earth and some other stuff!  Everyone at the library knows I'm a Tolkien fan, so they let me have it.  I spent hours pouring over this book."

            "Cool," Alex said flipping through it.

            "Likewise," Sarah said pulling out a map.  As she pulled out one of the larger maps, a small piece of parchment fell from the book and she picked it up.  "What's this?"

            "Just a sheet of paper I'm using as a book mark with some Black Speech on it.  Just some ramblings really…" Kristi said but trailed off at Alex and Sarah's look.  "What?"

            "Did you say Black Speech?" Alex said giving her a look.

            "Yeah…"

            Sarah looked at the paper; "there's nothing on here but a poem in English.  'Forces on high hearken the words of past.  Presently the task unfinished until the last.  Trinity of souls gathers together as one.  Gathered in the darkness void of the sun.'"

            "What?!" Kristi said in shock.

            Alex paused for a moment mulling over the words but took the parchment from her turning it around, "oh cool Elvish!  rana il tuulo' kalina ri' quel en' i' corm tessa voronwe a' tanya man tessa mellon alye'.  Wander not from light or good of the heart, hold steadfast to that which hold friend together.  Well, that's rather cryptic."  She paused, "gee, I'm surprised I can remember that."

            "Residual memory," Sarah said nodding.  She turned to look at Kristi who was staring off distantly, "what is it?"

            Alex turned to look at Kristi; "you've got that look on your face."

            Kristi blinked, "what look?  Anyway, does anyone else think that's a bit odd?" She pointed to the sun, which was being consumed by a huge cloud.

            Alex and Sarah had perplexed looks on their faces as they watched the light around them dim.

            "I sense a disturbance in the force," Kristi said in a joking yet serious manner.

            "Likewise," Sarah said.

            "Something is not right," Alex said shaking her head.  Her eyes widened as the clouds covering the sun seemed to reach toward them.

            Simultaneously Alex and Kristi exclaimed, "what in the nine hells?!"

            Sarah was very close to saying 'run away!' but held her ground.  "This is not good."  The cloud seemed to surround them and started swirling.  "This is definitely not good!"

            A bright light appeared amidst the shadows and they all raised their arms covering their eyes.  When they opened their eyes their jaws went slack as they viewed their surroundings.

            "Oh my god…" Kristi said looking around.

            "We can't be back…can we?" Sarah said looking to them.

            Alex blinked looking around then slowly nodded, "yes we can…here we go again."

            Kristi sighed, "great just great."

            Alex whirled to her, "a gift!  You got the book as a gift and us being the curious idiots that we are ended up reading it!"

            Sarah was about to throttle someone's neck remembering the last time they were here, but paused.  "Wait a minute, this doesn't make sense."  She looked to Alex, "only me and you read things this time."

            "You're right…" Alex said trailing off looking to Kristi.

            Kristi was looking around absently holding her arm, "what?"

            "_Kristi_…" Sarah said looking to her.

            "Well, I didn't say anything out loud…or rather the words I said them in my head…sure I had a dream about the words and the dark figure said them…but it's always been there…" she said rambling.

            "Whoa whoa and whoa!" Sarah said.  "What the hell did you say?!"

            Alex chimed in, "and dark figure?!  And what dream?!"

            The both of them eyed Kristi darkly.

            Kristi closed her eyes reciting the words, Burguul agh burzum fauthob mog, buurz matuurz durub ob duump."  Turning to them, "Shadow and darkness lie hidden of voice, dark mortal ruler of doom."

            Alex said quietly, "you're scary when you talk like that, you know that right?"

            Kristi just shrugged.

            Sarah looked to her, "so let me get this straight.  You hear this in your head and you think there's nothing wrong with that?!"

            "I…well, I heard it in a dream the other night and the words just came naturally to me," she changed the subject.  "Anyway, we should find someplace to stay or at least a safe place or something."

            "Wait!  You're not getting out of this that easily," Alex said walking over to her and stared into her eyes.  "You've had more than one dream lately."

            Staring right back, "and so have you."

            Sarah interrupted, "oh come on they're just dreams.  No doubt after our adventure we would have dreams about it…I mean sure maybe the dreams have been more vivid of late but…"

            Kristi looked to them, "so let me get this straight, we've all been having intense dreams about Middle-Earth.  So that means there must have been a reason why we were brought back here."

            "But by who?  Or what?" Alex asked them.

            "And is it good or evil?" Sarah asked.  "I mean last time we were brought here by a light and this time it was a little of both."

            "I have no idea," Kristi said.  "I have a feeling we'll find out though."

            They collectively sighed.

            "So where to?" Sarah asked looking around.

            "How about this way?" Kristi asked pointing.

            "No," Alex said.

            Kristi turned to her and grinned, "what about this way?"

            Alex shook her head, "no no no."

            "I know!"  Kristi said excitedly and pointed, "that way!"

            Alex nodded clapping.

            Sarah stifled a laugh and mustered as serious as an expression she could maintain, "you guys have seen the movie 'Willow' far too much."

Author's Note:  Well, hope you all enjoyed that so far.  Next chapter there will be conversing with denizens of Middle-Earth.  Which denizens?  You'll just have to wait and find out.  I'll be updating within the next two to three days.  Shoots an arrow, which coincidentally lands on the review button.  


	2. Unexpected meeting

Disclaimer: No I don't own Lord of the Rings and I don't plan to use this story for profit.  If that does happen I am sure the great J.R.R. Tolkien will rise from his grave and make sure that my muses somehow turn against me.  

They walked in a northerly direction or at least they guessed at North because they saw moss on that side of a tree.  Then they came to a tree, which had moss covering all sides so they took a vote and designated their walk was northerly.  Enjoying the walk they took in the sights and sounds of the forest keeping a wary eye about for danger.  They eventually found an old worn path and followed that for the time.  Daylight started to wane and the girls slowed their walk.

            Alex sat on a rock; "we should set some kind of camp for the night."

            "Good idea," Sarah said sitting next to her.

            Leaning against a nearby tree Kristi said, "these trees should provide enough cover.  We should sleep in shifts so that at least one of us can keep watch."  Sarah and Alex look to her grinning.  "Fine, fine I'll take first watch."

            "Thank you," Alex said smirking.

            "Yes thanks," Sarah said.  "Since you volunteered and all."

            Kristi just folded her arms giving them a look.  The sun set and Alex and Sarah were huddled in their jackets, which they wrapped around them.  Kristi had her chin in her hand telling herself not to go to sleep when he heard faint singing.  Raising her head she mumbled, "Great now I'm delusional."  But hearing the singing increase she shook Alex and Sarah awake.

            "Huh?  My shift already?" Sarah asked sleepily.

            Alex swatted Kristi's hand saying, "Alex is sleeping she's not here right now."

            Kristi, with the help of Sarah, managed to awaken Alex who blinked.  "Do you guys hear singing?"

            Sarah turned to Kristi, "is this why you woke us up?"

            Kristi nodded.

            The three of them followed the noise and crouched beside a big tree their eyes wide.  

            "It's an Elven procession," Alex said in awe.

            The three of them stared captivated by the beautiful sight.

            "I wonder where they came from?" Sarah whispered.

            "We should ask them," Alex whispered back.

            "We?" Kristi asked innocently.

            "Yes _we_," Alex whispered back.  "Come on."

            Kristi shrugged to Sarah who shrugged back and they followed her.  

            Sarah said quietly to Alex, "since you know Elvish you should talk to them."

            Kristi nodded, "yeah, find out where they came from and maybe they can point us in that direction.  We need to find some way to get back home."

            Alex nodded determined as the three walked over to the procession, which paused seeing them.

            "Venduì," Alex called out to them.  "Elvellyn," she said motioning to herself, Sarah, and Kristi.

            The Elves exchanged glances and spoke rapidly amongst themselves.  They signaled somewhere and Elven archers came out from the trees lowering their bows.  

            Sarah muttered, "Funny…didn't notice those guys before."

            Kristi gave her a look.

            A blonde haired elf stepped forward.  "Identify yourselves and your intentions of travel."

            "I'm Alex," and motioning to the others, "and they are Sarah and Kristi."

            "And our intentions are to find someplace where we can rest and hopefully find a way to get back home," Sarah spoke up.

            Kristi folded her arms looking to the elf.  "Okay, now that we've identified ourselves. . .and clearly are unarmed and no threat to you. . .may we inquire your name?"

            "I am Haldir of Lorien," he said.  "I am on an expedition that does not concern you. . ."

            Alex, Sarah, and Kristi all blinked upon hearing his name.  Haldir shifted slightly as they stared at him.  

            Sarah cleared her throat and Alex spoke up, "where are we anyway?"

            Haldir raised an eyebrow. . .three female humans traveling about with no weapons, strange clothing, and no map. . .this was odd indeed.

            "You are near the borderlands of Rohan," he said.  He then pointed south, "If you continue southward you will eventually come upon the city of Edoras.  There you may find refuge and a place to find horses to speed you on your way."

            Sarah's eyes seemed to light up at the mention of horses.

            "Thank you," Alex said smiling.  "Namarie."

            Kristi watched them ride away and she smacked her forehead, then smacked Alex and Sarah.  "Do you realize how screwed we are?!"

            "Ponies," Sarah said simply.

            "We don't have any right now," Kristi said bursting her bubble.

            "Ponies," Sarah mumbled.

            Alex, trying to make the best of things, "well we know that we have to head south.  We can't be that far away from Edoras.  They wouldn't just leave us in the middle-of-nowhere."

            "They just did!  We have no weapons, no food, except for some mints and a stick of gum I have in my purse, and we're going to have to walk!"  She ran her fingers through her hair and took a breath, "I need a sword."

            Sarah paused, "you have mints and a stick of gum?"

            Alex chimed in, "have you been holding out on us?"

            Kristi blinked, "um. . .er. . .no. . .of course not."

            They both stared at her as she shifted slightly.

            "_Kristi. . ." they said in a warning tone._

            "South!" she said running in that direction.

            "Hey!" Alex said running after her.

            "Thou shalt not get away that easily," Sarah said running after them.

            Haldir watched from afar shaking his head with a chuckle, "dess."

            Many, many hours passed of walking.  The sun beat down on them relentlessly, even though they navigated the shadows of trees when they came to them.  They hadn't found a road per se, but had been following a barely visible trail through wilderness.  Kristi had since split what food she had in her purse, of course out of the goodness of her heart.  Though of course the goodness of her heart was threatened when Sarah and Alex threatened to pull it out and beat her over the head with it.  As interesting as an image that may have been, needless to say it did not happen because their bond of friendship would not be split over a few mints and a stick of gum.  However, given a few more grams of sugar and some caffeine. . .there may have been a full scale war.  

            "Are we there yet?" Kristi asked in a joking, yet exhausted manner.

            "No," Alex and Sarah said wearily at the same time.

            They stopped at a few small streams, taking in what water they could.  They were a bit hesitant about drinking, wondering if they could boil it.  But after a failed attempt at making fire they didn't care anymore.  Eventually they stopped, each vowing to keep watch, but they ended up falling asleep together.

            Morning came and Sarah woke up to the sound of splashing.

            "What in the nine hells is that?" Alex asked sleepily waking up.

            Kristi had since discovered they were near a river and was intent on catching fish.  "Wake up sleepy heads!"

            Sarah stood, walked over to the river, stared for a moment, and then walked back to Alex.  "Kristi is fishing."

            "What do you mean fishing?" Alex asked.

            They both watched, as Kristi was knee deep in water. . .a rock in one hand and the other in the water.  "Here fishy, fishy, fishy," she said.

            "Kristi you've finally cracked," Alex said.

            Sarah nodded, "and we thought we were bad."

            "You guys will be thanking me once I catch a fish," Kristi said with determination.  

            "Um. . ."Alex said.

            "Kristi," Sarah said as nicely as possible.  "What are you planning on cooking it with?"

            Kristi visibly paused for a moment and dropped the rock. . .actually trapping a fish, but she didn't notice.  "Well. . .I never said we were going to eat it."  She waded out of the water and sheepishly put her shoes and socks back on.

            Alex shook her head, "what are they putting in the water?"

            Sarah thought for a moment, "good question.  After all we did drink what she did."

            Kristi stood up and smirked at Sarah's words.  But her smirk faltered when she noticed a fish jump up from the water and back down. . .almost as if in defiance causing Alex and Sarah to burst out in laughter.  Kristi shook her fist at the fish, trying to suppress giggles of her own. 

            "I'll get you, you damn fish!" Kristi said staring at it.  "I will smite you!"

            A swift rush of wind is heard and the fish is suddenly skewered into a nearby tree, thanks to an arrow.

            Everyone's laughter stops abruptly and jaws simultaneously fall open.   

            "You smote it!" Alex said.

            "How the hell did you do that?!" Sarah asked.

            "I don't know!  I've never smote anything before!"

            "It was a good shot. . ." Alex commented trailing off.

            "Thank you," a voice said.

            The three whipped their heads around to the voice and their eyes widened in surprise.  

            "Legolas?!" Alex asked.

            Legolas stepped out from behind a tree.  A little smile was on his lips, but an expression of curiosity was evident across his features.  Aragorn stepped out from behind him, sword in hand, but sheathed it seeing the girls.  

            Gimli shoved them aside grumbling, "What are we stoppin' for?"  He looked shocked seeing the girls.

            Gandalf was the last to step forward.  His face was a blend of surprise, yet had an aura of knowing about it.  If they didn't know any better, they'd have guessed he knew about their coming.  

            "Last we knew," Aragorn said, "you three were in Rivendell."

            "We we're," Sarah said.

            Gandalf looked to them, "did you three make it home?"

            "Yes," Kristi said nodding.  "After a little bit of difficulty we did, only to come back here once more.  We're heading to Rohan, because it's the nearest city."

            Legolas exchanged a glance with the others.  "That is our destination as well.  You should travel with us."

            Alex smiled, "thank you."

            Aragorn walked over to them, looking them over.  "Where are your weapons?  Supplies?  Means of travel?"

            Sarah muttered, "I knew we forgot something."

            Kristi looked to him, "we weren't expecting to return here.  In our home we didn't have to carry our weapons around wherever we went.  It was a bit of surprise that we ended up here."  She absently rubbed her arm.

            "I see," Gandalf said.  "You've come back at a difficult time.  Rohan may not be the safe haven you hope it to be. . .however it may be safer than the wilds.  Let us go."

            He whistled and a white horse came through the foliage, followed by two others.  

            Alex and Kristi stifled giggles when Sarah said very softly, "ponies!"

            Legolas placed a hand on Alex's shoulder. "You can ride with myself and Gimli.  He can take the rear, while you can sit in front of me."

            Gimli gave a grunt of agreeing, while Alex grinned happily.

            Kristi looked to Aragorn who nodded.

            "You can ride with me Kristi," Aragorn said.

            "Good," she said.  "I have a few questions about some sword tactics."

            Aragorn seemed to brighten up, as if he finally had someone to talk to about swords that wouldn't get bored.

            Sarah was petting Shadowfax fondly.  Gandalf looked to Alex, gave a lingering look to Kristi, and then walked over to Sarah.  "My steed seems to like you.  You certainly have a way with horses."

            "Let me guess?" Sarah asked.  "I'm riding with you?"

            "Unless you would prefer to ride behind Gimli," Gandalf said with a far too innocent smile.

            "Great, a wizard that's a comedian," Sarah said rolling her eyes.

***

Translations:

(Elvish/English)

Venduì-Greetings

Elvellyn-Elf friends

Namarie-Farewell

Dess-young women

**

Author's Note: Okay, the Elvish to English translations I found online, so they should be fairly accurate.  Next chapter they'll arrive at Edoras.  Again, expect an update in about three days.  Hope you all enjoy! *'Borrows' Gandalf's staff and says a spell so the review button lights up, Gandalf finds the author and she begrudgingly gives it back. . .and grins as Gandalf creates fireworks about the review button*


	3. Edoras

Disclaimer: No I don't own Lord of the Rings and I don't plan to use this story for profit.  If that does happen I am sure the great J.R.R. Tolkien will rise from his grave and make sure that my muses somehow turn against me.  

They mounted the horses then headed in the direction of Rohan.  As the hours of traveling passed by they each found a way to keep themselves entertained.  Alex was safely between Legolas' arms and talking with him about nature.  Kristi and Aragorn were engaged in many conversations about the best way to fight with swords.  And Sarah found it relatively easy to stay on Shadowfax without a saddle and was trying to get Gandalf to fess up on Shadowfax's origins and how the horse was trained.  As night began to fall they set up a camp, with the intent of reaching Edoras in the morning.  

            The girls watched in awe as Gandalf easily started a fire with his staff.  

            "How did you do that?" Alex asked.

            "Magic," Gandalf answered simply.

            "Can I try making a fire with that?" Kristi asked hopefully.

            "No," Gandalf said.

            "How about me?  Can I try?" Sarah asked.

            "He won't even let me try," Aragorn commented.

            This drew a discrete chuckle from Legolas and stifled giggles from the girls.  Gimli brought out a bag of mushrooms and everyone stared at them for a long moment.  It was evident that certain members of the fellowship were missing.  Gimli got up abruptly claiming he wasn't hungry and Gandalf went after him.  Legolas and Aragorn stared at the mushrooms forlornly.

            Alex sat next to Legolas, "are you all right?"

            Legolas just nodded.

            Sarah turned to Aragorn, "same question."

            He did a similar nod as Legolas.  

            Kristi sighed and mumbled so only Sarah and Alex could hear, "time for some therapy."  Speaking up, "you guys miss Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo don't you?"

            "Their presence is missed," Legolas said.

            "I only wish we knew that they were all right," Aragorn admitted honestly.

            "Don't worry," Alex said putting a hand on Legolas' arm.  "You'll see them again."

            "I'm sure that they're all fine," Sarah said in agreement.

            Kristi looked between Legolas and Aragorn.  "You have to believe that they are indeed all right, which believe me they are.  Everything will be right in the end."

            Legolas nodded slightly. 

 "You should all get some rest.  I'll take first watch," Aragorn said standing.

Gimli and Gandalf eventually returned and they all prepared to rest.  Night passed and the watch rotated among the guys.  Alex and Sarah slept peacefully, as did Kristi for a while at least.  It hadn't occurred to her that she had gone two days without sleep. . .that she hadn't dreamed yet in Middle-Earth.

Kristi woke up with a start from her dream as the sun started to rise.  She put a hand to her temple and blinked as she noticed Gandalf looking to her.

"Bad dream?" he asked.

She nodded, "it's nothing though."

"Did you dream of darkness?" Gandalf asked.

Kristi blinked absently rubbing her left arm, not answering him.  Sarah woke up and turned to Kristi.  "Morning all ready?"

"Yeah," Kristi answered, glad to change the subject from Gandalf's questioning.

Alex seemed to wake up at the same time Legolas did and they continued on their way to Edoras once more.  As they neared the city, the girls found that it greatly resembled the Edoras they had seen in the movies.  

They dismounted as they neared the city gates and Gandalf turned to the girls.  "Why don't you go take the horses to the stables?  We have some business to take care of with the king."

"We'll see you soon," Legolas said walking with the guys.

Sarah happily led Shadowfax toward the stable, taking the lead.  Alex followed with Legolas' steed, whispering Elvish to it.  What exactly she was whispering they didn't know.  Kristi led Aragorn's horse, a horse that thought it was amusing to try and nip Kristi's shoulder every time she turned around.  As they reached the stable Sarah conversed with the stable boy. . .or perhaps we should say stable man because this guy was not a boy and had hair that was. . .but that's not the point.  The point is Sarah knew what to do with the horses and was going to make sure they were treated with the utmost respect.

By the time they had finished with the horses, they noticed there was a commotion outside of the palace's steps.  A greasy haired guy was literally being kicked out and the girls instantly knew it was Wormtongue.  

"Ozzy?" Kristi asked quietly.

Alex and Sarah smacked her.

"If he's Ozzy, then I'm Sharon," Sarah said.

Alex just looked at Wormtongue and said what was on all of their minds, "eww."

As Wormtongue made his way toward a horse, his gaze locked on the girls.  Sarah averted her eyes, Kristi grasped her left arm, and Alex froze as Wormtongue's gaze locked on her.

            As he rode away Alex was the first to speak, "that was creepy."

            Kristi nodded, "I agree."

            Sarah looked to Kristi.  "Why are you holding your arm?"

            Alex's eyes widened as she looked to Kristi.  "Wait a minute. . .that's the arm that got cut by the Nazgûl the last time isn't it?"

            Kristi let go of her arm.  "It just ached a little and yes that is the arm."

            Sarah raised an eyebrow.  "It's aching?"

            "Are you all right?" Alex asked.

            "Really guys, I'm fine.  Let's go find the guys, get changed, and then get some food."

            Alex and Sarah exchanged a look and followed Kristi to do just that.  They managed to come across Eowyn who led them to a lady who would get them some clothes.  The grandmotherly lady called them 'dearies' and got them clothing which she believed would suit them.  Alex was given a light green dress with sleeves that flared out.  When she walked she seemed as if a part of nature had graced the streets.  Sarah was given a deep blue dress.  It conformed to her so that when she walked it seemed as if a part of the sky was on land.  Kristi was given a laced up white blouse and dark pants.  The outfit and boots fit her snugly and she donned a black cloak seeming as if she was shadow when she walked.

            Alex twirled around, "I love this dress."

            "It does suit you well," Sarah commented smoothing her own dress.

            "You both look good," Kristi said belting a sword at her side.

            "Why didn't you want to wear that red dress the lady had?" Alex asked.

            "Yeah," Sarah said.  "Red is your color."

            Kristi shrugged.  "Another time, besides we have to find out why we were brought here.  And I doubt that dress will help us as much as this," she said motioning to the sword at her side.

            The lady, whom they found out was named Arwa, led them to the dining hall.  They settled themselves at the table near Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli.  They noticed Gandalf was near the king and were a bit hesitant to eat because of the eating habits of those around them.  They generally ignored Gimli when he ate. . .due to his less than mannerly habits.  Aragorn was eating like the other people around him, not seeming to notice he wasn't using any utensils.  Legolas was probably the cleanest eater of the bunch and so the girls had what he was having.  The last food they had was at Rivendell, greens and succulent choices of meat.  The food here resembled legs of mutton and vegetables, whose age they could not tell.  Nevertheless they ate it, hunger overtaking them.  It was better than raw fish and three hungry women. . .especially these three, would not have been a good thing.

            As night came the girls were feeling tired.  The talk had begun to center around politics, so they made a discrete retreat out of the door.  They found Arwa who led them to a room they would all be sharing.  When she left the girls settled themselves in the room.

            "That food was. . ." Kristi just trailed off making a face.

            "Tell me about it," Alex said.  "I'm surprised Legolas would eat that stuff."

            "It wasn't that bad," Sarah said.  She was after all a college student that dormed. . .she could handle many things, especially when she was hungry.  "It was rather filling."

            "Okay, so it satiated my hunger," Kristi admitted.  "But me being the picky eater I am would normally never eat that."

            Alex laid back on one of the beds.  "Maybe they'll have better food in the morning."

            "Good point," Sarah said.  "Let's hit the hay for tonight."

            Kristi nodded.  "Good idea, I think I'll dream of pizza, chicken fingers, French fries. . ."

            Alex groaned.  "Don't say things like that, you're making me hungry!"

            Sarah threw a pillow at Kristi. . .and the Great Pillow War commenced.  Some time later the Great Pillow War came to a stand still, due to the need to sleep.

            Morning drew near and Kristi started tossing and turning in her sleep.  Alex awoke with a yawn and looked to Kristi sighing.  Sarah seemed to be peacefully sleeping, but Alex's attention was diverted when she heard a rustling outside of the window.  She got out of her bed slipping on shoes and approached the window.  Thinking it may be some kind of animal she unlatched the window and opened it.  She couldn't be closer to the truth. . .

Author's Note: Yep, left it off at a bit of a cliffhanger.  But no worries, in three days you'll get the update.  See?  Three powers, three days. . .*trails off as her muses start saying 'hey! Three times three is nine!'* Okay guys enough with the math! Gah!  *Suppresses a shiver* Next chapter we'll find out what that noise was and let's just say, the next chapter is a bit darker. . .  *unsheathes a sword and makes a fancy showing before cutting throw a curtain. . .on the other side of that curtain a 'submit review' button is seen and Kristi smiles along with her muses*


	4. The adventure darkens

Disclaimer: No I don't own Lord of the Rings and I don't plan to use this story for profit.  If that does happen I am sure the great J.R.R. Tolkien will rise from his grave and make sure that my muses somehow turn against me.  

A dark figure arose from the darkness.  Alex let out a cry that was swiftly cut off by a gloved hand.  Kristi awoke with a start grasping her arm and Sarah leapt out from her bed as if ready for a fight.  Alex's eyes widened in horror, for she saw it was Wormtongue, and she was dragged out the window.

            "Alex!" Sarah called pulling on shoes.

            Kristi pulled on her boots and grabbed her belt with the sword in a swift movement, and leapt out the window.  Sarah quickly followed suit.

            Alex struggled against Wormtongue, delivering kicks whenever she could and was thrown over his shoulder.  She screamed many curses at him, which definitely were not befitting of a lady.

            "Come back here you low life!" Kristi said almost growling.

            Wormtongue laughed a raspy laugh and tossed Alex over his waiting horse.  He mounted the steed and proceeded to ride off.  Sarah threw a rock at Wormtongue catching him on the cheek.  He turned in her direction hissing.

            "No!" Kristi said, still running as they rode off.

            Sarah whistled a shrill whistle and a horse seemed to come out of nowhere.  She mounted quickly and proceeded to give chase.  "Go get help Kristi!"

            Kristi was still running and stopped suddenly as the mark on her left arm flared with pain.  She pulled back her sleeve and her jaw dropped as she saw the mark glowing slightly.  "This isn't normal!"  She turned to see Sarah riding away.  "Sarah!  Wait!"  She froze suddenly and turned her gaze skyward. . .eyes widening in horror she started running as fast as she could for the cover of trees.

            Alex was managing to get some good punches and kicks in at Wormtongue, but for some reason they didn't seem to affect him.  It was almost as if he was used to it.

            "Where are you taking me?!" she demanded.

            "To Isengard," he said.  "To my master Saruman."

            "What?!  No way in hell!" she said increasing her struggling.

            Wormtongue whispered a spell Saruman had given him and he felt the girl fall unconscious.  Whispering another spell his steed quickened its pace.

            Sarah was urging the horse as fast as she could and cursed as she lost sight of Alex.  She turned the horse around and started heading back toward Edoras, when she saw Kristi running toward her.

            "Run!  Ride!  Go!  Nazgûl on fell beasts!" Kristi cried to get Sarah's attention.  She dived to the ground narrowly missing the claws of one of the fell beasts.

            Sarah nearly fell off the horse seeing the fell beast swoop down, but took Kristi's advice and started riding as fast as she could.  Kristi scrambled back to her feet and started running as fast as her legs could carry her.

            "I. . .hate. . .to. . .run!" Kristi said between breaths as she ran between trees.

            Sarah kept turning her head back to see one Nazgûl on a fell beast following her.  She instantly recognized it as the Lord of the Nazgûl and she rode like hell to avoid it.  Turning her head around again she saw he wasn't following her and slowed her pace slightly.  However, this was because he was in front of her.  Sarah was plucked from the horse and in the iron grip of the Lord of the Nazgûl.  She let out a cry of surprise that echoed in the forest.

            Kristi ran into a clearing, to watch in horror as Sarah was taken by the Witch-King, the Lord of the Nazgûl.  She narrowed her eyes.  "Now I'm pissed!"

            Sarah watched in shock as Kristi shouted something in Black Speech to her captor.  Her captor then shouted something back, causing Kristi to pale and she could hear his rumbling laughter.

            Kristi ducked as another Nazgûl tried swooping down on her.  Rolling aside she drew her sword and cut one of the harnesses.  A Nazgûl fell from the makeshift saddle, visibly pissed, and Kristi did the only thing she could think of. . .she climbed on the fell beast and started chasing after the Lord of the Nazgûl.

            Sarah looked behind her and her jaw dropped.  "Kristi you're insane!"  Realizing her situation she called out again, "on second thought insanity is a good thing!"

            Wormtongue glanced up to the sky and he nearly cried out in terror.  His nervous jolt caused Alex to look up in the sky, blink, stare for a long moment, then fall back into unconsciousness mumbling, "Least I'm on the ground."

            Kristi wasn't exactly sure how she was controlling the fell beast.  It wasn't like driving a car or riding a horse, so she had to improvise.  She figured the 'giving orders in Black Speech' was a good strategy.  That is until she noticed eight other Nazgûl behind her.  "Shit," she muttered.

            Sarah cringed as the Witch-King yelled out orders to the other Nazgûl.  She blanched as he turned to her laughing.  

            Kristi felt the fell beast veer sharply as the other Nazgûl started calling out to it in Black Speech.  She nearly fell off and her leg got caught in one of the straps.  She couldn't escape. . .and the mark's throbbing was growing stronger.  She had a sinking feeling she knew where she was going. . .

            Time passed and the seriousness of the situation was slowly dawning on the girls.  However this seriousness was combated by the sense of anger and general pissed off nature of females in general.

            Alex came back to consciousness as she and Wormtongue neared Isengard.  The stench of the orcs and been the catalyst to her awakening and she desperately wished she had nose plugs, perfume, something to cover their stench.  They were even worse than Wormtongue.  They reached a stable and Wormtongue dragged her into Isengard.  She slapped him for grabbing her too hard and he merely grinned as if he liked that.  

            Alex muttered, "great he probably takes me for some substitute for Eowyn."

            Wormtongue brought her to a large room adorned with candles.  He brought her to a throne and kneeled down before it.  Alex stared and swallowed nervously as she looked at Saruman.  Wormtongue pulled her down so she kneeled, but she smacked him and stood up defiantly.

            "Why am I here?!" she said hiding a tremble in her voice.

            "Wormtongue, leave us," Saruman said.  He watched as Wormtongue scrambled away then turned his attention to the young woman who stood before him.  "Why are you here?  That is what you want answered.  It is because I'm curious."

            "Curious?" she asked hesitantly.  She figured she could at least humor the very powerful wizard, because he got Wormtongue away from her, for the time being.

            "Indeed," he said rising from the throne.  "You were traveling with Gandalf were you not?"

            Alex nodded, "just to get to Edoras."

            "How is Gandalf?" he said.  His loss of the hold on the king was still fresh in his mind.

            "He's okay," Alex said shifting nervously.

            "And what about those who were traveling with you?" he said.  "Your friends."

            "They were fine. . .I don't know what happened. . .Wormtongue took me.  They better not be hurt!"

            "Well, if they are it wouldn't be on my account," Saruman said.  "Your one friend is a servant of Sauron after all."

            "That's not true!" Alex shouted.

            Saruman smirked.  "She bears his mark and is heading to Mordor now.  And your other friend. . .taken by the Lord of the Nazgûl, probably for collateral no doubt.  You should consider yourself safe. . ."

            Alex fumed in anger.  'Safe!' she thought to herself.  'I'm stuck in the middle of thousands of orcs, disgusting Wormtongue, and a powerful wizard!  I am not safe!'

            Saruman noted her silence.  "You should take some time to think on this."  He called, "Wormtongue!  Take her to a spare room and lock her there."  Turning to Alex, "it is a good thing you're a lady.  It would be a shame to lock you in the dungeons with the orcs."

            Alex glared at Wormtongue as he came close and followed him to one of the rooms.  When she heard the lock click, she sat down on a cot and sighed.  "I hope you guys are all right. . ." she said trailing off.

             Sarah was hardly all right, for she still remained in the clutches of the Witch-King.  "Where are we going?!" she demanded.

            He answered her in Black Speech.

            "Don't give me that!  I don't speak it like Kristi does.  Speak so I can understand!" she said coldly.

            The Witch-King chuckled.  "My what a feisty lass you are. . .but if you must know. . ."  He had the fell beast descend and a castle seemed to appear from the clouds. "We are going to my fortress in the realm of Angmar."

            "Oh," Sarah said, "okay."  She inwardly chided herself for sounding so casual about it.

            The Witch-King had the fell beast land and wraith like creatures tended to it.  He turned to Sarah, letting go of her arm.  "There is no escape from here, so do not even try."

            Sarah just glared at him and followed him when he motioned for her.  She couldn't help but admire the Witch-King's tastes.  There were tapestries and ornate sculptures wherever she looked.  He led her to an elaborate room.  "You will be staying here."

            Sarah's jaw dropped at the room, but she kept her composure.  "What has happened to Alex?  To Kristi?"

            "The light haired one is not Sauron's concern and is not yours for now. . .but if you insist, she is safe.  As for the other she must adhere to her duties."

            "Whoa, wait. . .duties!"

            "Of course, that is why Sauron wishes to speak with her.  I marked her myself, she is his servant," he said.

            Sarah could detect a smirk in his voice and glared at him.  "Then what the hell am I doing here?!"

            "If your friend does not adhere to her duties. . .well, let me just say that I have quite an influence on the ladies," he chuckled as he slammed her door shut, locking it.

            Sarah shook her head at the door and muttered, "pervert.  Centuries old ring wraith, a dead king, yet he's still a man. . .great. . ."  She sighed, "I hope the others are fairing better than I am."

            Kristi was struggling to hang onto the fell beast and grab her sword as it neared Mordor.  The fact that the other Nazgûl were swooping around, seemingly having fun at her expense was not helping.  The fell beast landed and she managed to cut herself free, falling heavily to the ground.  Her head hit the ground and little black dots were at the edge of her vision.

            The Nazgûl were speaking Black Speech, but she could understand it perfectly.  "Will you stop calling me that?!  'Young mortal fool' is starting to get old!"

            She realized this was probably not the best thing to say when the Nazgûl slowly stalked toward her.  She scrambled to her feet and slowly backed up into a wall of stone.  She swallowed nervously and said quietly, "sorry."

            They grabbed her roughly and took her to a dark chamber, with a pit of fire in its center.  Her scar on her left arm started burning and she fell to her knees grasping it.  Her eyes widened as the fire in the pit rose and a smoky figure was seen. . .she knew it was Sauron.

            "Snaga ob burzum," the figure of Sauron said looking to her.

            "Narkuu, buurz shakh!" she gritted her teeth, yelling back.

            "Lat matuurz glob," the figure said walking toward her.  "You are my servant.  You obey me."

            Kristi shook her head in denial and a look of fear crossed her face when the figure grasped her arm.  'Shit!' she thought.  'It isn't just smoke!'

            "Obey me and reap the rewards of my reign.  You will be able to rule, aid me and worlds will be at your fingertips.  Aid me. . .and your friends will live."  

            Kristi looked to him in shock and couldn't come up with words to say.  After all, being in the grasp of a Dark Lord can be quite a terrifying experience.  

            Sauron's figure released her and he turned to the Nazgûl.  "Lock her up in a place where she is able to think this over."

            The Nazgûl locked her in a room, resembling a cell, but it could have been worse.  She sat heavily down in a chair and stared ahead feeling sick.  "Our friendship must remain strong," she said.  "It must. . ."

***

Translations:

(Black Speech/English)

Snaga ob burzum-Slave of Darkness

Narkuu, buurz shakh!-Never, Dark Lord!

Lat matuurz glob-You mortal fool

Author's Note: Ah. . .Black Speech, such a fun language to say, especially when you want to scare the normals.  Er. . .you didn't hear that.  *Glances to her muses who are jabbering excitedly in Black Speech and clears throat, getting them to be quiet* The next chapter will be the conclusion of this story and the update shall be in three days.  *Grabs a black cloak, commandeers a fell beast, flies over to the review button, does an impressive flip in the air and lands solidly, arms extended toward 'submit review' button* *Muses snort 'we can do that' but clap anyway and Kristi restrains the fell beast, so it doesn't go after the mouse, 'bad fell beast!  This kind of mouse is not for eating!'*


	5. Escape Attempted

Disclaimer: No I don't own Lord of the Rings and I don't plan to use this story for profit.  If that does happen I am sure the great J.R.R. Tolkien will rise from his grave and make sure that my muses somehow turn against me.  

Alex was sitting at the edge of the cot; chin in hand, trying to come up with a plan.  She had actually come up with one. . .but she was fairly hesitant to try it.  She lifted her head to see Wormtongue entering the room and setting down a tray of food for her.

            She muttered, "it's now or never."  She walked toward him, "thank you.  That's awfully nice of you."

            Wormtongue blinked.  "It's. . .er. . .no problem. . .anything for a lady."

            Alex noticed he had keys hanging on his belt.  "Really?"  She ran a finger down his arm suppressing a shiver at her own gesture.  "Anything?"

            Wormtongue smiled and nodded getting closer to her.  "Of course. . .most ladies are not willing to accept my. . .generosity."

            "Shame," she said, as he touched her cheek.  Then with a swift movement of her leg, she swept him off his feet and grabbed a pitcher of water slamming it down on his head.  She shook her head and grabbed the keys.  Taking a moment she said, "yuck!"  Taking some of the bed sheets, she made sure he was properly bound and gagged, then continued on her way into Isengard to hopefully find a way out.

            Sarah had somehow managed to find some sleep and when she awoke was surprised to find the blue dress she was wearing laid out for her.  It took her a moment to realize that she hadn't changed into the sleeping attire she was wearing and she smacked her forehead.  She mumbled, "I so don't want to know."

            She changed back into the dress and inwardly hoped the Witch-King wasn't invisible and lurking about.  She tried the door and to her surprise it opened.

            "Great, that probably means no matter what I do I can't escape," she said.  Sighing, "well I can try.  The least I can do is explore this fortress."

              Kristi had found no sleep and was staring listlessly at the wall, when her door creaked open.  She felt a darkness settle over her as she walked with the Nazgûl, to the room she was in before.  Breaking away from the Nazgûl gently she slowly walked toward the pit of fire and kneeled before it.

            "What do you wish me to do Master?"

            She could feel the Nazgûl and Sauron smirk in pleasure.

            Sauron's voice echoed in her head.  "Bring me victory."

            Kristi nodded and in a dark voice said, "of course Master.  You rule and I obey."

            The Nazgûl followed her as she walked to where the fell beasts were kept.  She mounted one without difficulty and flew off.

             The Nazgûl heard the voice of Sauron and obeyed his words, "follow her and make sure she obeys."

            Alex was wandering about Isengard trying to find a way out.  She had narrowly avoided the orcs that patrolled the corridors and came to a room with a large mirror.  

            Meanwhile, Sarah had come across a similar mirror in the fortress.  It drew her attention and she slowly stepped toward it.

            In both places the girls reached their hands out to the mirror.  To their utter shock, they grasped someone else's hand.  Alex cried out and fell backward, dragging whoever's hand she held back with her.  Sarah yelped in surprise and was in shock when she almost landed on Alex.

            "Sarah?!"

            "Alex?!"

            They were both about to ask questions, when they heard a commotion outside of the door.  

            "Orcs!" Alex whispered.

            Sarah quickly stood up, helping Alex up and they ran out another door to a corridor.  They spotted a cache of weapons on the ground and took what they could.  Alex grabbed a long bow and some arrows, while Sarah grabbed a crossbow and some quarrels.

            They noticed orcs running down the corridor toward them.  Shooting off their weapons, they turned to each other and said at the same time.  "Run away!"

            Kristi was riding the fell beast in haste.  She didn't care that any semblance of a hairstyle she had was now gone or that her scar on her left arm was searing with pain.  She said darkly, "victory.  I will see that there is victory."

            Alex and Sarah were running up many levels of stairs hoping to outrun the orcs.  They each shot off their weapons, taking turns so that when one shot the other reloaded.  They promised to congratulate themselves later on this strategy.  The stairway came to an abrupt end and they both pushed open a door above them.  Climbing up they slammed the door shut, locking it.  It was then they realized that they were on the top of Isengard.

            "Shit!" Alex said looking around.

            Sarah looked over the edge.  "Shit is right," she said.

            "What are we going to do?" Alex asked.

            "It's either facing the orcs or jumping," Sarah said nervously.  "And I don't like either option."

            "Nor do I," Alex said.

            The door was being pounded on and they both turned to look at it.  They knew it wasn't going to hold much longer.  Then they turned their attention to the sky.

            "Is that a bird?" Alex asked.

            "It's certainly not a plane," Sarah said.

            Realizing what it was and who was riding it.  "Kristi?!"

            Kristi swooped down and looked nervously over her shoulder.  "Best climb on fast. . .I have several Nazgûl on my tale."

            "Boy are we glad to see you," Alex said climbing on.

            "Do we even want to know where you got the fell beast?" Sarah asked, climbing on as well.

            "No," Kristi said urging the fell beast to go higher.  "You really don't."

            Alex breathed a sigh of relief as they took off and saw the orcs breaking through the door.

            "So, do we have a plan?" Sarah asked hopefully.

            "When we do have one I'll let you know," Kristi said.

            "That's not very reassuring," Alex said.

            "It's not supposed to be," Kristi said cheerfully.  Her expression faltered when she looked behind them.  "Great. . .these guys again."

            Sarah noticed there was nine fell beasts with Riders.  "Lovely."

            Kristi urged the fell beast on as fast as she could.  Sarah and Alex eventually started urging the fell beast on as well; imitating Kristi's calls to it in whatever language she was speaking at the time.  A bright light surrounded them and they looked for it's source.

            "What's going on?!" Kristi cried.

            "I don't know!" Alex said.

            Sarah strained her eyes to the ground.  "It's Gandalf!"

            The light surrounded them and they disappeared from the sky.  The Nazgûl screeched in anger and flew back to Mordor to alert their Master of what had transpired.

            Alex, Kristi, and Sarah fell to the ground in Alex's backyard.  They sat on the ground for a long moment and slowly turned to look at each other.

            "Are we back?" Sarah asked hesitantly.

            "I think so," Alex said.

            "You sure?" Kristi asked feeling the grass.

            Alex turned her head to see her house.  "Yeah, I'm sure."

            "Oh good," Sarah said relieved flopping down onto the grass.

            Kristi pulled down the sleeve to cover her scar and started grinning.  "Well that was fun."

            "Fun?!" Alex said.  She paused, "well it was quite an adventure."

            Sarah had discovered some small mushrooms in the grass and had armed herself.  "You guys are insane!"  She threw the mushrooms at them.  "But after all so am I and insanity does enjoy company."

            Kristi and Alex laughed and the Mushroom Battle began.

Author's Note:  Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the story.  In the chapter before this, it was fast paced, picking up at a cliffhanger, so I hope people weren't too confused.  Rereading is always good.  This is the last chapter, however in another year there will more than likely be a sequel to this story.  Thank you to all you lovely people that reviewed.  *Smiles*  I really appreciate it.  So in parting I wish you an adventure with those closest to you, to face shadowed mysteries and what lies within yourself.  *Gives a bow, whirls around so her cloak flails about her, tosses a dagger just above the review button, unleashing a box of mushrooms that surround the button* *mutters "oh very funny guys" and waves her hand having the mushrooms form the words 'submit review'*


End file.
